


Show Me Everything

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: After an exhausting live, Kaoru wants nothing more than to just fall asleep--Kyo has other ideas.





	Show Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Proper Kk fluff!! Whaaat!  
> On tumblr an anon requested: "Kyo and Kaoru are in bed after a concert and Kaoru is sooo sleepy but Kyo is revved up and being all fidgety making it impossible for Kaoru to fall asleep. and just cuteness, fluff and rainbow."  
> I hope this is something like what they wanted. It really ended up being just smut, but what are you gonna do, heh.

Kaoru was just a hair’s breadth away from falling over the ledge into sleep when the bed shifted again, jerking him back into consciousness. He bit back an exasperated sigh and tried to will himself back to that peaceful place, tried to ignore the soft sound that he recognized as Kyo idly tapping his fingers against his pillow.

It wasn’t unusual for Kyo to take a bit longer to fall asleep; Kaoru knew he was often up with his thoughts late into the night. However, tonight’s live had been utterly exhausting, and _still_ Kyo had been tossing and turning non-stop since they’d gotten into bed. Kaoru was starting to get ever so slightly concerned, and more than slightly, he was fucking _tired_ and Kyo’s failure to get settled was keeping him up. Usually, even when Kyo’s mind kept him awake he would eventually tuck himself up against Kaoru’s back and drift off, but he didn’t seem to be heading that way.

The bed dipped as Kyo rolled over again and Kaoru frowned. “Kyo,” he said without opening his eyes.

“…You’re awake?” Kyo whispered back.

“Much as I would like to _not_ be, your moving around so much is making it pretty hard for me to fall asleep.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Kaoru rolled onto his back and looked over at Kyo’s curled up form. “C’mere,” he said, gesturing for Kyo to snuggle up against him. There was a moment of hesitation before Kyo scooted over and laid his head on Kaoru’s shoulder. Kaoru closed his eyes and got comfortable again, letting Kyo’s warmth soothe him until he was floating somewhere between actual thoughts and dreams.

Something still wasn’t quite right, but in his half-asleep state Kaoru didn’t fully register what it was until Kyo’s suppressed little whimper had his eyes snapping open. And yep, Kyo was outright grinding himself against Kaoru’s thigh, his arousal hot and incredibly hard pressed up against him.

“Hey!” Kaoru said indignantly.

“I can’t help it!” Kyo said before climbing up to straddle Kaoru’s thigh. He leaned in to kiss him clumsily and sucked at Kaoru’s tongue, both hands in his hair, and kept kissing him until Kaoru pushed him back enough to breathe. “So fucking horny,” Kyo hissed, his hips still moving restlessly.

“I can see that,” Kaoru said, almost laughing as he held Kyo’s hips. “What’s got you so excited?”

“I just had all this energy to burn after the show, all wound up,” Kyo said between more kisses and nips down Kaoru’s neck. “And then just being so close to you,” he ground against Kaoru once for emphasis, “I couldn’t hold back anymore.” He sat up a little so Kaoru could make out his face in the dark of the room. “Forgive me?”

It wasn't at all an uncommon occurrence for Kyo to be aroused after a concert, and Kaoru felt a pang of guilt over how he had been so tired and focused on himself that he’d completely failed to notice his lover’s needs, much less offer to take care of him. “I don’t think I could ever manage not to forgive you,” he said, his eyes drifting closed again. Even now, he was just so _sleepy_ , he could hardly keep his mind on what was happening in reality.

He got his wake up call as Kyo abruptly moved down his body, shuffling under the covers and pulling Kaoru’s pants out of the way. Kaoru couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as Kyo got his mouth on his cock, starting to suck him off without any further chitchat. Kaoru groaned lowly and gripped his pillow with both hands, allowing himself to just feel what Kyo was doing. 

Well, anyway he wasn’t on the verge of falling asleep anymore.

Kaoru could feel himself swelling, his arousal building far more quickly than he even expected. Kyo had a way of bringing him from zero to sixty in half a second; sometimes that meant Kyo knew how to push his buttons and piss him off, and other times it just meant that everything about Kyo made Kaoru feel like he was committing a sin even _thinking_ about it, and no one in his life had ever been able to turn him on so easily. Kyo was still under the blankets, so Kaoru couldn’t see him, but he heard (and actually  _felt_ ) a quiet moan, and wondered if Kyo was jerking himself off even as he had his lips tight around Kaoru’s dick. “Kyo—Kyo, come back up here,” Kaoru said, his voice broken with his sudden need.

There was an inquiring little hum before Kyo pulled off, and then he poked his head out from under the covers, biting at his slightly reddened lips. “Wasn’t finished,” he said.

“I know.” Kaoru sat up enough to haul Kyo up with him. “I want to see you cum,” he said. He lay back down and let Kyo stay sitting up, straddling him again.

"You mean just like this?” Kyo asked, reaching down to palm himself through his boxers.

Kaoru let a small smile cross his face as he looked up at him and nodded. His hands moved up and down Kyo’s sides before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kyo’s boxers and pulled them down as much as he could with Kyo’s thighs spread, so he could get a proper view. He didn’t think he’d ever get totally used to it. It didn’t seem to matter how many years he had been with Kyo—when Kyo was on top of him like this, straight out of the kind of wet dreams Kaoru _wished_ he had, Kaoru could never quite believe that he was real. Settling his hands on Kyo’s well-toned thighs, Kaoru said, “Show me everything. I want to see how good you make yourself feel.”

A tiny whine escaped Kyo before he wrapped his tattooed fingers around his own cock and started stroking slowly, his eyes locked with Kaoru’s as he moved his hips.

The curtains on the bedroom window didn’t allow a lot of light in from the city, but even in darkness Kaoru couldn’t miss that bright kind of intensity in Kyo’s eyes as he stared down at him. Kyo never failed to make Kaoru feel utterly connected to him, drawn to him, tied to him, like there was nothing in the way between them at all. And okay, in this case, that was obviously appropriate, but Kaoru suspected it was just in Kyo’s nature; that it was just a way Kyo made people feel. That was probably a big piece of what made him such a good performer and such a powerful artist.

Right now that performance was just for Kaoru, and he was all too aware of how Kyo got off on being watched. Far too quickly, Kyo’s movements were becoming rushed, frantic, and Kaoru squeezed his Kyo’s thighs to divert his attention. He wasn’t ready for this to be over so soon now that he was awake enough to enjoy it. “Not so fast,” he said. His eyes flicked down to Kyo’s hand where it where it had tightened and slowed in its actions. “That’s right. Keep it nice and slow for me.”

Kyo shivered and closed his eyes. “Control freak,” he said, without malice. “Even when I’m jerking myself off you have to tell me how to do it?”

“I know you like me talking to you,” Kaoru said. It was something he was always aware he needed to work on in their relationship. He wasn’t always great at talking things out, saying things out loud, and while Kyo wasn’t necessarily that big on talking either, the bedroom tended to be a different case for him. Kyo really got off on being told what to do, what to think about; even just the sound of Kaoru’s voice seemed to work him up faster. Kaoru was constantly pushing at his own comfort zone, trying to give Kyo that little bit of extra that made him unravel so gloriously. “Don’t you?”

“I do,” Kyo breathed, his hips rocking as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“I know. Now show me how you like it, how you would play with yourself if you were alone,” Kaoru said.

Kyo bit his lip and reached down, squeezing his sac with one hand while the other kept moving up and down his shaft. Kaoru watched in silence as Kyo steadily worked himself up, hips pushing his cock more forcefully into his own fist. After a moment, Kyo shook his head, going back to stroking almost lazily as he looked down at Kaoru again. “But I want _you_.”

“I’m right here,” Kaoru said.

“ _Kao_ …” Kyo was whining now, and Kaoru couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

“I already told you what I want to see,” Kaoru said. “Don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Kyo let out a groan and then splayed one hand on Kaoru’s chest, supporting himself as he started fucking up into his own hand with desperate enthusiasm. 

Kaoru watched appreciatively, loved the tension of Kyo’s muscles as he moved towards his pleasure. He kept stroking Kyo’s thighs tenderly, and bit the inside of his own cheek as he felt those thighs trembling under his fingers. Kaoru himself was achingly hard by now, his cock getting only sporadic friction when Kyo’s ass would push back against him now and again. At the moment though he was so focused on watching his lover come undone that he could hardly be bothered to think about his own need to get off.

As if as a reminder of how in tune they were with each other, Kyo took that moment to sit up and move his hand from Kaoru’s chest to reach behind himself, grasping Kaoru’s cock instead, his eyes never leaving Kaoru’s face.

Kaoru made a strangled sort of wordless noise and his hips surged up, but he couldn’t seem to form the full thought necessary to tell Kyo not to worry about him and to just keep doing what he was to himself. He could hardly even find the wherewithal to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, and he knew it wouldn’t take much at all for him to lose it.

Kyo was jerking them both off now, and if it should have been physically awkward, Kyo managed to make it seem like it was anything but. He was panting and there was a fine sheen of sweat over his torso as he moved, maintaining eye contact with impressive determination. “Talk to me,” he whispered.

Kaoru wasn’t sure he could really do that, what with how on fire everything was at this point. His hands were fisted in the sheets on either side of him and he was thrusting up into Kyo’s hand over and over, close enough that he didn’t think he could stop if he tried. “Oh, god, Kyo, don’t—don’t stop.” He moaned loudly, finally throwing his head back and letting his eyes close. Even when he tried to keep control over things with Kyo, there was never anything he could do once Kyo decided to really take the reins from him.

A few more thrusts and Kaoru was completely done for, a long cry ripping out of him as he came over Kyo’s hand, his hips still bucking uselessly for a minute after he finished. 

As soon as Kaoru had his eyes open again he saw Kyo licking his own hand clean of Kaoru’s cum with a low moan, and he moved to grip Kyo’s hips. “Stop fucking around and _cum_ for me already,” he demanded harshly.

Kyo’s eyes flashed and he went after himself with a renewed vigor, half-muttered curses cascading from his lips as he climbed higher towards his peak. 

Kaoru reached behind him, roughly grabbing Kyo’s ass and digging his nails in to the soft flesh. “ _Now._ I want it on me.”

“Fu-uck, Kaoru!” Kyo managed in a cracked voice, and then he was shooting across Kaoru’s stomach, up to his chest. 

Kaoru watched in awe, still never really able to get over Kyo cumming on top of him like this, Kaoru’s name on his lips as he did. Kyo was his; he was beautiful and he was _his_ , and the whole thing filled him with warmth and a joy he couldn’t properly express.

Kyo dragged one hand through the mess on Kaoru’s stomach, smirking wickedly as he smeared it around, and Kaoru wrinkled his nose.

“Nooo, why?” Kaoru said, reaching blindly for the tissues they kept on the nightstand.

“‘Cause you wearing my cum is sexy as hell,” Kyo replied. He pulled his boxers mostly into place and moved off of Kaoru to curl up at his side.

Kaoru couldn’t really argue with that, but he still shook his head and threw a couple of tissues at Kyo to clean himself up. When he wasn’t quite so sticky, he tossed his own tissues into the bin under the bedside table and wrapped an arm around Kyo, pulling him close. “I love you.”

“Mm, I love you, too,” Kyo said.

“Why didn’t you just say you needed me when we first got home?” Kaoru asked softly.

Kyo shrugged before shifting to throw his tissues away as well. “You were half-asleep. I could tell you were ready to knock out the second you hit the pillow, and you never get enough rest. I didn’t want to keep you from your much-needed beauty sleep.”

Kaoru huffed at the subtle burn and squeezed Kyo briefly. “Still, you can always ask me for things. I’m not in the habit of denying you, am I?”

Kaoru could feel Kyo’s smile against his chest. “No, you’re not. I’ll remember that next time.” Kyo kissed Kaoru’s chest and then rested his head against it once more. “And maybe next time you won’t make me do all the work myself.”

Kaoru laughed. “I don’t know, I guess it depends on how tired I am.”

“Didn’t seem that tired when you were bucking up under me so hard you nearly threw me off!” Kyo said with a snort. “It was like riding one of those mechanical bulls.”

“When have you ever ridden a mechanical bull?” Kaoru asked, finding the mental image simultaneously amusing and intriguing.

“It’s happened a few times,” Kyo admitted. “I have no skill for it though. It takes about ten seconds and I get thrown like three meters away.” He yawned. “It’s been a while. Maybe after all this time with you, my ability to stay on has improved.”

“Maybe so,” Kaoru said with a chuckle. “We should go test it out sometime.”

“If I’m getting on though, you are too, so I might wipe that smug look off my face if I were you,” Kyo said, pinching Kaoru’s side lightly.

“All right, all right,” Kaoru said, but his smile didn’t fade. “Does the rest of the band know?”

“Hm?” Kaoru could tell Kyo was getting close to falling asleep now. “Umm, I think Shinya was actually there one time, but he’s pretty good once he’s sworn to secrecy, so none of the others should know.” He cracked one eye open and managed to glare at Kaoru with it. “And this isn’t an invitation to go telling them.”

“Understood,” Kaoru said. He leaned to kiss Kyo’s hair and settled back against the pillows. “Get some sleep now, love.”

“Mm, you too,” Kyo mumbled, nuzzling against him more.

It didn’t take long after that for Kaoru to finally drift off for the night, and he slept later than usual, more deeply, knowing that Kyo was sleeping peacefully too, instead of awake with his own haunting thoughts. It was well worth it to him to stay up a bit later than usual if it meant both he and Kyo could fall asleep sated and happy.


End file.
